Soul Bound
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are on the run, as Kurt is Rachel's guardian he breaks out of St. Vladimir's only to be caught by their authority and are taken back to the Academy. After Kurt argues with the principal of remaining as Rachel's rightful guardian, The principal assigns Blaine Anderson, the dashing and antisocial, bad ass Guardian (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) COWRITTEN BY: Unic0rn-H0bbit
1. Prologue: Caught Red Handed

**A/N: My first Co written fic with Unic0rn-H0bbit**

**So this fic is based and inspired by the book 'Vampire Academy'**

**I don't own it by the way; I'm that lucky you know…**

**The rest about this fic you'll find out as you read **

**Summary: Kurt and Rachel are on the run, as Kurt is Rachel's guardian he breaks out of St. Vladimir's only to be caught by their authority and are taken back to the Academy.**

**After Kurt argues with the principal of remaining as Rachel's rightful guardian, The principal assigns Blaine Anderson, the dashing and antisocial, bad ass Guardian who is 7 years older than Kurt; he has to train and mentor Kurt to be a good Guardian. But can he handle Kurt's attitude and bear the fact how Kurt makes out with random guys, while making sure guys don't use Kurt as Blood Whore...**

**DISCLAIMER: do not own Glee or Vampire Academy…**

**And a shout out to Unic0rn-H0bbit! Thank youuuu soooo much! xD**

* * *

**Prologue: Caught Red Handed**

The sound of whimpering sharp intakes of breaths filled his ears, he could hear the heavy breathing and sense the uneasiness from across the bedroom.

He was dreaming, walking along a familiar hallway trying to find someone to calm his distress state, he pounded his fists on the huge thick wooden door yelling the occupant of the bedroom to open up.

And once he does, he forgets why he was here the in the first place, his eyes meet the man's who stands across from him, his golden honey eyes full of worry and concern, but all Kurt could think was that he didn't care what happened from here onwards, all he could think was that as long as those pair of lips were on his; all the worries will melt away and he could feel the feeling of love and passion wash over him as the man held him in his arms.

Kurt takes a step forward but then the surrounding shift and he feels like he's falling into abyss.

* * *

Kurt shots out of bed and gasps, holding his throat, trying to regain composure and calm himself down as he looks around the dark bedroom, his eyes land on his best friend, Rachel.

She was whimpering and breathing heavily, Kurt gets out of bed as fast as he could and crosses the distance between their beds, he kneels down beside her and looks at her face, she is paler than usual and her lips are dried as beads of sweat roll down her forehead.

"Rachel?" Kurt says, shaking Rachel gently by the shoulder.

She opens her eyes which are black from thirst, she hadn't fed for a long time, how could he be so stupid? He was her guardian, he should have taken care of her thirst, but all the running and hiding made him forget the most essential thing.

His best friend was a Princess, he had known her ever since they were five; their relationship went way back, his family had been guardians in the past; his father had protected Elizabeth, another original and Princess.

You see, vampires are way different as the world perceives us to be, there are many classes of our kind, our elders and the royals are the most powerful vampires in the world. But unfortunately there are only a few left, because many people have hunted them down to kill them.

Vampire Royals are protected by their respective guardians, you are appointed to guard them as you grow up and train to be one of the guardians. The guardians of the Royals are Damphirs.

Damphirs are half human half vampire, they aren't as fast as vampire but they are trained to be strong enough to protect their Royals, Kurt is one of them. He wasn't _appointed_ as Rachel's guardian, who is from the Dragomir Blood Line. He eventually became her Guardian after Rachel's parents died in a car accident caused by Rachel's brother. Luckily since Rachel possessed the power of healing, she was able to heal Kurt and saved him. Ever since then, Kurt and Rachel shared a bond which meant they sensed when either one of them were in distress. This bond caused Kurt to guard Rachel, because not only she saved him, but she was his best friend also.

He would do anything for her, and now he knew what he was about to do, Rachel will definitely not agree to it, but sacrifices simply had to be made.

"Rachel, drink from me," Kurt said, he slipped a hand behind Rachel's head to help her sit up, her body felt limp and weak and Kurt had to hide his panic to his best friend.

Rachel eyes flew open and she stared at Kurt in shock "WHAT? N-no! Kurt I c-can't… y-you know-"

"It doesn't matter to me Rach. You need it, please."

"But-"Rachel tried to protest but even she knew she needed the blood, and she could hear the rush of blood in Kurt's system, gushing through his veins, it only made her thirst stronger and she licked her lips.

Kurt knew that feeding from another vampire was disliked as well as considered filthy, not many vampires did this, unless you had blood bonded with your mate. And those who let vampires feed form you were considered **blood whores.**

Rachel licked her lips and gave Kurt a hesitant look, Kurt craned his neck back to show his pulse, and nodded. She inhaled sharply and without a second thought she reached for Kurt's neck and sank her teeth into the pale skin.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes, he couldn't deny that was when you let another drink from you, it wasn't painful, but it was a moment of bliss; sometimes it was considered this better then sex because you could feel your whole body ignite with fire as the person drank from you.

It took less than two minutes and Rachel pulled away wiping the last drop of blood from her lips, Kurt took a shaky breath and sat down, feeling dizzy.

Rachel pursed her lips as she looked at her best friend and said "Kurt, you really shouldn't have done that for me."

"Don't Rach, you needed it… its fine…I'm just gonna go and get something to drink," Kurt said and stood up on his wobbly legs, walking out the bedroom to the kitchen, they had been living here for a few days. When they were on the run they found this house belonged to a 20-year-old human, Rachel compelled the man to let them stay, one of the best things of having a powerful vampire as your best friend.

* * *

Kurt took out a bottle of water and leaned against the kitchen sink, he held himself up as he shakily drank the water and he closed his eyes, he had to admit that sharing blood was great; but the after effect makes you weak.

When he opened his eyes, having finally regaining some strength he held his breath, narrowing his eyes he saw a black car standing outside across the street and right there was a hooded figure, looking directly at Kurt.

**SHIT!** Kurt swore and ran out of the kitchen, he pushed the bedroom door open and Rachel looked at him in concern.

"Kur-"

"Shh, there's someone outside watching us, grab your stuff and let's leave" Kurt whispered clamping a hand over her mouth.

She nodded and got out of bed, moving around in vampire speed, she stuffed a suitcase with Kurt's and her clothes, Kurt ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the keys, and just as he did that

"What are you doing?" Kurt turned around at saw, Nick, the guy who Rachel compelled to let them live here.

Kurt was about to speak when Rachel showed up, she grabbed Nick's face and said "We're taking your car, and as soon as the door closes behind us, you will forget out faces" _compulsion was really handy_ Kurt thought, Nick nodded dreamily and watched Rachel step away from him.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked

"We're taking the next flight out of LA" Kurt said, he got out of the house and stepped inside Nick's car, Rachel got inside and buckled up, Kurt turned the engine on and pulled the car out of the driveway, when he looked at his rear view window and then in front, his eyebrows furrowed, _the car was right there _he thought looking around for the man who had seen him.

He shouldn't have thought about it, because as he was speeding down the road, he hit the brakes making the car screech when he saw a man standing in the middle of the road.

"**FUCK!" **Kurt growled, trying to make the car stop from running over the man.

"Who is he?" Rachel whispered.

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and said to her, "Stay inside, and lock the door"

"Kurt, you're weak, stop-" Rachel tried to stop him but as always, Kurt didn't listen. He was too stubborn.

He stepped around to the front of the hooded man and lunged to attack him.

Kurt tried to throw a hit, the safety of his best-friend making adrenaline pump through his veins, but the man dodged out of his way with no effort at all. The man gave Kurt no time to react and punched him hard in the stomach to get him away from the car, leaving Kurt winded. Kurt felt his head spin and his knees shook from he's weak state, but he refused to show any weakness. He hit back but the hooded figure grabbed his arm in a painful grip, twisting it behind his head and but Kurt bit back the cry of pain that rose in his throat. The man's let go of Kurt's arm and stepped towards the car but Kurt made a hit at him again, catching the sight of Rachel screaming at him to stop from the inside. The hooded man dodged Kurt's move again, being much too fast for Kurt to catch up with. The man's speed along with his light head and shaking limbs from being drank from made Kurt lose his balance, he let out a yell, his hands grabbing out to the nearest thing to him but there was nothing; leaving him grabbing at the thin air in front of him.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall, but suddenly he was stopped. His eyes flew open to see a pair of dark, honey eyes locked on his own. The man had caught him. The angle meant that Kurt could see under the figures hood, the man's breathtaking amber eyes shone from the darkness, framed with thick black lashes. Dark, lush curls were visible either side of the man's face, along with his dark olive skin and thick pink lips. This guy was gorgeous.

But then again all vampires were, but this guy was way ahead of them in the good looking category; they both kept looking into each other's eyes until the strangers eyes landed on Kurt's bite mark and Kurt's face paled, he pushed him away from him and covering the bite mark with his hand. Rachel came out of the car and ran towards Kurt, Kurt was just about to go for another attack but Rachel stopped him by grabbing his arm and saying "Don't, Kurt-"

They both looked at the stranger, who looked away from Kurt's bite bark and bowed in front of Rachel as he said "Princess Rachel, my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm here to escort you and Kurt Hummel back to St. Vladimir's Academy."

* * *

**A/N: and so the fic will begin…. From the next chapter, we hope so far you liked our fic….**

**Here is a short intro or you can say things you need to know for this fic…**

**Damphirs: Half Vampire/Half Human, mostly guardians or turned into Blood Whores, these are born vampires.**

**Striogi: similar to Moroi **(who are said to be very beautiful. Moroi's skin is described as being very pale and their bodies are slim and tall. Moroi are much taller and slimmer than humans.)

**Striogi are made vampires and are not born.**

**Vampire Royalty: tho9se vampires who can control elements of the world, such as spirit, healing, fire, water etc**

**Kurt H. 17 years old, Damphir vampire, Rachel's Guardian, and parents alive don't know that Kurt survived the accident, both parents were famous guardians of Rachel's mother.**

**Rachel B 17 years old, Vampire Royalty… Parents dead in car accident, ability of spirit, and healing**

**Blaine a 24 year old, guard of St. Vladimir's and Guardian and trainer, also Damphir.**

**Vladimir's Academy: a place where all young vampires go for training and education…**

**FOLLOW us on Twitter:**

** Unic0rn-H0bbit**

** gleekyxklainerx**


	2. Chapter 1: St Vladimir's Academy

**A/N: Back with an update, by the way, the song I decided to make as the back ground song you know that sort of inspired the fic is, Breath of Life- Florence & The Machine**

**And also one thing I forgot to mention about Kurt I re-corrected and its in the last A/N**

**And as for Blaine, I forgot to mention that Blaine is a foreigner, he is Russian… **

**Hope you enjoy =)**

**And THANK YOU! U R Amazing, Unic0rn-H0bbit… =D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: St. Vladimir's Academy**

_**Kurt's P.O.V.**_

I was being taken back to the Academy in chains, well not literally; but it sure seemed like it.

Ever since that insanely sexy guardian Blaine _whatever-his-middle-name-is_ Anderson had told us we were taking the Academy's private jet to Montana, where St. Vladimir was. I knew that I had no chance to make a run for it, either it was the realization that we were soon surrounded by 5 guardians after Blaine captured us, or it was because we were 30, 000 feet in the air...Yes, it was definitely because we were in the jet with no room to escape. But that didn't stop me from trying to make an escape plan, and Rachel who was sitting beside me could tell from my face what was going on in my mind.

"Any luck?" she asked.

I shrugged and huffed in annoyance of the situation, whispering back to her, "Working on it."

"Kurt, do you really think escaping even is an option now?"

"Its an option for me, that or seducing an guardian here that's gay while you take the straight one's and compel them with your girlish charms while we take over this jet and make it land so we can make a run for it," I said with a sarcastic smile.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes as she whispered "That's great! How do you expect to take on 5 guardians who are_hunters_?"

"And that's the part where I'm stuck" I mumbled and steadied my head in my hands, I hated flying, if Damphirs were meant to fly we could have grown wings.

"I have an idea-" I was about to say but was disturbed when Blaine walked into the cabin and said to the guards standing on the other side of the aisle and said with an unsatisfied and bored look.

"Separate these two, they're probably coming up with an escape plan and they're nothing but trouble sitting together," He announced.

"Would have made an escape plan if it wasn't for being stuck in this jet" I mumbled as I watched with a displeased look, Blaine gesturing to Rachel to go and sit on the way back of the cabin next to the guardian.

While Blaine sat down next to me, where Rachel was sitting before.

I looked at him, watching his stone cold expression and his hard eyes, his strong features and _oh! Damn! His biceps!_ _I wouldn't mind being pinned down by him while sucks-_ "Are you going to continue staring at me?" Blaine asked with a cold voice, still not looking at me.

I blushed crimson red and looked away clearing my dirty thoughts as I adjusted in my seat looking away from Blaine, but my behavior towards him didn't go un-noticed as Blaine asked, "Were you really thinking of trying to escape and protect her from 5 of us?"

I didn't reply.

"You're stupid, really, but its brave you are protecting her like that…" I looked from the corner of my eyes to see Blaine was now staring at my bite mark; I gritted my teeth and covered it with my hand.

I didn't liked being stared at, especially when the other probably was wondering or thinking what a blood whore I must be, which I was not. "Why'd you do it?" Blaine asked, noticing my uneasiness when he was caught staring at the bite mark.

"I'm her guardian" I said looking at him in the eye, and I was expecting him to look away but then he didn't, he kept looking at me with such intensity that I didn't know where it came from, he then abruptly broke eye contact and got up from the seat, walking away. I shrugged at his weird behavior and inclined in my seat hoping that the God forsaken Academy hasn't changed.

* * *

When we landed Rachel was escorted out of the plane before me, I was angry, I was supposed to be there, and I was her _guardian_. I subsided my anger as Blaine approached me and started leading the way through the huge iron gates of the Academy; the guards opened the doors while we walked in the building. I looked around when I heard the loud chatter and noises coming from the cafeteria... and the silence when we entered the room.

Everyone stared at Rachel and then me, I held my head high showing everyone my triumphant return to St. Vladimir's, I was respected, and no one messed with me or Rachel.

We were sort of the popular kids, but it looks like that changed because ever since we escaped I knew that someone else took that place and I knew exactly who it was, the snobbish Vampire Royal Mia, she was one of the Royal's who could control water.

She gave me a sideways glanced and then a disgusted look _Bitch_! I thought bitterly and then smiled when my eyes landed on Adam. Adam Crawford was Rachel and My best friend; he was good to be around and always was there when either of us needed him. And next to him was Aaron, he had a huge crush on Rachel, like an insanely huge one. Rachel eventually gave in, and dated him, for his sake that is; but looks like even after we left Aaron's heart still belonged to Rach. Even though he looked like he found another girl, a Moroi girl. Moroi were born vampire's a lot similar to Striogi.

_Well good for Aaron_, I thought.

But bad for the doll face girl who was clinging to his arm and giving Rachel death glares, she was probably jealous; poor thing.

We exited the Cafeteria and were in the hall that lead to the Principal's office; I rushed towards Blaine and said, "Hey, Blainey!"

As soon as I said the word _Blainey_, Blaine gave me a glare and snapped coldly, "Don't call me that"

I shrugged and said, "Fine, are you taking me to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress_, Kirova," He corrected me with a glare.

"Whatever, she a stuck up, old ha- Good Evening Kirova!" I say and fake an innocent smile at her, though I'm pretty sure she heard me almost calling her an _old hag_.

I walked to the seat that Blaine gestured for me to sit in; I glanced at Rachel when she got up from her seat when her uncle...well not technically uncle, but the relation was there.

Kirova gave them a few minutes before pulling her back to her seat.

And then the old hag started, the whole long rant about how irresponsible we are, and are carelessness, and disregard for the rules… blah, blah! The typical. I was barely paying attention and kept spacing out and alternating with listening a few words then rolling my eyes and looking elsewhere, in which occasionally involved me eyeing Blaine, who sat on the seats next to the wall behind us, my attention was brought back when Kirova said, _which was supposedly aimed at me, indirectly_.

"It was so reckless that you let your selfishness get in the way and run away, kidnapping the princess form this school when you very well know about the dangers that are to Princess Rachel, it was like you were practically handing the Dragomirs for slaughter to the Striogi"

"It wasn't Kurt's fault," Rachel spoke up, defending me as she continued saying "_I wanted_ to go, if there's anyone to blame, blame me"

"Ms. Berry it could have been your plan for all I know, but it was _his_responsibility to keep you safe, if he had done her duty as it is appointed to him you would have been safe, but he didn't do-"

"**I did my duty!"**I finally snap, standing up and out of my seat, alarming Blaine and the other guardian I yell as I say "I did my duty, it was you who didn't! I took her away to protect her!"

I could sense it in my blood the way Rachel was trying to calm me down but it wasn't going to work, Kirova rolled her eyes at me, tapping her long nails on the desk, "Forgive me if I don't understand how you can keep her safe out of a heavily guarded school that provides the best protection to the Royals, by its magically secured environment; is there something special you know that you are not telling us?"

I bite my lip. And Kirova once again sighs and gives the eye roll as she says when I stay silent.

"Just like I thought, so it just goes to show the only reason why you escaped this institution was to avoid the consequences of the stunts you pulled before leaving."

I look up and say defensively shaking my head "No, that's not-"

"And this will make my decision easier that as a Moroi, the princess will stay here at St. Vladimir's just as she did before and _you_, will be sent away as soon as possible"

"I…what?" I say confused at what Kirova just said to me.

"You can't do that! He's my guardian!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He is not you guardian! He is just a novice" Kirova said gesturing Rachel to sit back down in her seat.

"But my parents-" I began to argue but she just wouldn't give up!

"Your parent, god rest their souls, I know what they wanted but things have changed. Mr. Hummel is replaceable. He doesn't deserve to be your guardian so he leaves the premises"

"Who are you going to send me off to? My mom, does she even know I'm alive? And my dad? What about him?" I say, which most definitely makes everyone silent, Kurt knew his family history, his parents were guardians but after he was born, his mother went to live in Nepal, while his father who had turned out to be a Turkish Mobster left them but was hardly in contact with his family. That was when he was sent off to St. Vladimir's, and that's how he met Rachel and the Dragomirs.

I scoffed when Kirova was silent and said bitterly, "He would probably make me a blood whore for all I care so I can _help_ with his _business_"

"**You are way out of line Mr. Hummel!"**Kirova stood up, slamming her fist on the table.

But that didn't stop me from yelling back at her, "**And you don't seem to understand that only I can protect Rachel!"**

"They have a bond" Blaine said from behind me, his voice calm and level; making it seem out of place in the situation, as he eyed Kirova and Rachel. He could see the way Rachel reacted every time Kurt snapped and then cooled down when Rachel gave Kurt calming look

He added when all eyes were on him "Kurt knows what Rachel feels' don't you Kurt?"

"Is it true?" Kirova asked Rachel and then looked at me.

And we both nodded, my hands still balled into fists as I silently calmed down, I could feel Rachel calming me, and I could tell Kirova noticed the sudden change in my behavior.

"It's impossible, it's been centuries since-" Kirova shook her head not believing it.

"History repeats itself, and it's true, I didn't believe it too, until I started watching them closely."

Kirova still in shocked looked at me and the Blaine, I was so confused, and how the hell did history came in all of this? I thought to myself.

Looking at Rachel who shrugged her shoulders clueless, just like I was, I looked up at Blaine who informed us, "It's a rare gift, something not to be taken lightly, it's a wonderful thing, actually," he looked at me, and I blushed though I wasn't sure why, maybe because I thought he was calling _me_ wonderful.

"It's a rare thing, and it's great for guardians, I've read it in the stories."

"Those are _stories._"

"But I don't mean it's true"

Kirova sighed and looked at me then Rachel and said in defeat, "Fine, very well, Mr. Hummel you will stay here and resume your studies along with Ms. Berry, and Mr. Anderson will be her sanctioned guardian."

"What! No! I am her guardian, you expect me to let some cheap foreign labor to be her _guardian?_ No offense" I turn to Blaine, who glares at me. Blaine was actually from Russia, and my comment was probably racist.

"**See, disrespectful**!" Kirova says looking at me.

"Well then _train_me to be her guardian, but only I can be her guardian, you expect _him_ to protect her when he has no fucking idea about Rachel, let alone knows her _personally_!" I say and Kirova sighs, rubbing her forehead, I do know how to hold my end of the argument, take that Headmistress.

"You can train him to be a better guardian because he has the talent for it he just needs to _fix_ his attitude and work harder."

"Hm… you know, that just might work," Kirova nods agreeing with Blaine, I gave Blaine a bewildered look as why is he defending me, but he didn't look back at me. Instead I am caught off guard when Kirova declares her final decision.

"So now, Mr. Hummel will attend the Academy and will remain as Ms Berry's guardian with Mr. Anderson, _and_ he will have_extra_ training classes, with Mr. Anderson," She clapped her hands together, looking pleased with her solution.

I looked at Kirova when she said _extra classes_, and _Mr. Anderson._"What?!" I say looking at Blaine, who sighs, in a disappointed and annoyed way.

Any problem there, Mr. Anderson?" she asked with a satisfied smirk, the old hag got what she wanted, I thought, eyeing Blaine.

No, Ma'am," Blaine mutters obediently and shoves his hand in his pockets

Kirova smiles triumphantly and says, "Very well, now you may leave, and collect your schedule, you start classes today, no exceptions"

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I mumble under my breath as I take the schedule out of her hand and glance down at it, cursing that not only I have to start classes _today and right at this very fucking moment_ but also that I had no classes with Rachel.

_This day just got better_.

* * *

**A/N: okay so I know the chapter is short, but I have my fine arts practical tomorrow so I just wanted to get this done…**

**The story begins from the next chapter!**

**And here's the character intro, I sort of made a big mistake in Kurt's family background, I changed it after I re-read the original story character.**

Kurt H. 17 years old, Damphir vampire, Rachel's Guardian, and parents alive don't know that Kurt survived the accident, both parents were famous guardians of Rachel's mother, but after Kurt's birth, his mother moved to Nepal when she found out that Kurt's father was a mobster.

**FOLLOW us on Twitter:**

** Unic0rn-H0bbit**

** gleekyxklainerx**


End file.
